The Chosen Bride ON HOLD
by soulXbutterfly
Summary: Sorry guys...this story is on hold maybe until vacation. Sorry again!
1. Prologue

Here it is! I honestly love AlicexShun and for those who love them as well, I'm quite sure you'll going to love this story. Just bear with me for my grammatical errors or spellings. Thank you!

I just want to say, have fun and good luck to school!

You see, I'm really nervous... I'm not at all excited with the second semester since I need to go over the process of introducing myself to the new ones and mingling... I'm not much of a social person... *sighs*

Enough of my babbling and here you go...

* * *

><p>⻨7⻪1⻩8ℭ⻪1⻪8⻫2⻩8⻪7 ⻦9⻫1⻪2⻩7 ⻩8<p>

PROLOGUE: ~Alone~

"The mail has arrived!"

Alice looked up from the book she was reading to the owner of the high-pitched voice scrambling down the stairs. She looked over the streets and frown at the crowd of people gathering in a circle. It was not until she saw one of her neighbors happily trudging back to his house with an envelope in hand that she realized it must be the new courier in town. She shook her head, remembering the last one was badly bruised because of Mrs. Huffet. The matron was weighing tons and unintentionally jumped right in the poor lad. She was sure everyone heard bones crackling and still, the memory of the poor lad's cries made her shiver.

"Alice, the mail..." Her friend Runo came over her with a smile, pulling her out of memory lane.

"I'm sure you have one"

"I honestly don't think so" she said with a tight smile.

She didn't receive any letter last month and now she doesn't want to expect anything from her father. He was a busy man as a family butcher in London and she could understand he had a little time for her even for himself.

"Wait here, I'll take a look" Runo said with a wink and trotted off across the lawn into the streets. She watched her made her way to the mob of people and sigh. Their town was poor and was left behind by modernization. Nobody owns any gadgets. Name it and they've got nothing-cell phones, laptops and tablets are of foreign terms to them. They have a payphone and a landline service but nobody can call it their own, it was for everyone. Still they have television though it's not flat like the neighbouring town have. It was enough for them; they love the peaceful life in San Sebastian.

"Alice! You have mail!"

Again, Runo's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked over where her friend is and her eyes widened as she caught sight of a white envelope in her friends hand. Excitement and happiness bubble up inside her and she quickly descended the stairs of her house to get there. A wide smile was plastered in her face as she took the letter with trembling hands.

She was unaware that the loud chattering had stop and everybody's eyes were cast her way, watching. It was not until Runo muttered the word breathe that she actually let go of the breath she was holding. She managed a trembling laugh and unfold the paper. She began reading the letter in anticipation.

Dearest daughter,

I'm sorry; I was not able to write you a letter last month. I was terribly busy with wedding preparations in the manor. I hope you're okay. I'm fine myself. I have a cold but you need not worry my dear, I can take care of myself. You take care of your grandma and as well as your studies. I will be coming home this winter. I miss you my dear. I'm sorry I need to end this letter quickly; I still have a job to do.

I love you Alice... Bring flowers for your mother for me. Tell her I love her.

With Love,

Father

She smiled and wipe the stray tear in her cheek. It was enough that she knew he was okay. She smiled at the crowd of people waiting for her to speak.

"Daddy's coming home this winter" she said with a smile and the crowd cheered for her. She took the letter to her chest, near to her heart and sigh dreamily. This winter promises a lot of fun with her father around. Finally, she could tell her all about the crazy stuff she got herself in school, her friends, her-

"Alice" For the third time Runo's voice cut off her train of thoughts. She look at her in question.

"What is it?'"

Runo handed her a neatly folded piece of paper. She frown and shot her friend a questioning gaze.

"It fell off from the envelope"

"Ohh" She took it. It was not her father's handwriting.

"It's not my father's-"

"Read it, it might be important" Runo instructed her gently and peered at the letter herself.

She started reading it:

To Alice Gehabich,

I Madame Deanna am sorry to inform you of an accident in the manor that resulted to your father's tragic death. I gave you my sympathy. I'm sorry to inform you that our family had already decided to burry your father without your consent. He was a hero. Please don't worry, we will provide for your needs. You are free to visit anytime you wish.

I'm sorry my dear. Be strong. We buried your father in our private cemetery. You are most free to enter. I'm sorry again.

Truly yours,

Deanna

There are a couple of hundred dollars with the letter but Alice didn't pay any attention to it. She was still shocked, her whole being trembling with pain and grief. Her dad, her only family beside her grandmother had left her. It seemed her strength slip away from her because her knees trembled and she fell limply in the ground, tears pooling in her amber eyes. Runo was shock herself to catch her and the crowd of people was still oblivious of the truth. It was not until Mr. Henry, their baker pointed at her that everyone saw the state she was in

She didn't care and was oblivious of the muttering that has grown to a background noise. All she could feel was- nothing...

Runo shook her shoulders but she didn't move. She care less of the commotion she was making, all she was she felt lifeless. There was no use to continue living. She closed her eyes and curled herself in a ball right there in the lawn. From now on she's alone.

* * *

><p>I really hope you like it! So, what do you think? Do write your reviews and I promise to make it better and longer if you wish…..<p>

Lots of love,

ℳℴℴ⻠3 ℓ⻟8ℊ⻟7⻠9 _⻠7ℯ⻟0⻠5ℯ⻠7 r


	2. The Masked Man Part 1

**Author Notes:**

I'm so happy I've got reviews. Thanks fo reading! Thank you so much! Love you all!

Anyway let me clear up some things. This one is a bit fantasy all right. But remember, a little bit….

I'll be writing from the character's point of view from here on…..Mostly Alice's though.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own bakugan (I hope I do) as well as the main characters in this story or every other character as well but I did own the idea so back off and think of yours…..Thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**~The Masked Man~**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Good morning dear"

My grandma's croaky voice chirped from the kitchen and my feet automatically took me there. The smell of pancakes and waffles greeted me but neither of the two made me want to eat. The grief and pain of losing is still in my system and honestly, I don't even care of myself right now.

Grandma spun around and beamed a smile at me. I wished I could return it but I just gave her a polite smile that didn't even reach my eyes.

"That's one heavy breakfast" I told her and started helping her with the waffles.

"Of course, I don't want you starving yourself on your trip"

"I won't grandma, I just don't feel like eating" I shrugged my shoulders and glance her way.

"Well that's abnormal, I know you love to eat and ever since I know-'"

"Grandma" I cut her off gently and heave a sigh. "Now is different, you know why. I don't feel like myself"

"That's why you're going to London to visit your father dear. To be able to let go and start anew. You're young and you're future is still bright and I-"

I cut her off again with a dry chuckle. "Right, a future" I don't think I still have one"

She looked at me with understanding and with no words hugged me close. "I hope you'll be okay after the visit. I'm missing my granddaughter"

Guilt flushed over me. I know I'm not acting like myself for the past few weeks but no one could blame me. I just suffer from a lost.

_She did to_

A voice in my head was saying that undeniable truth. Grandma did too and the pain was a lot more unbearable since she lost her only child but why can she take it more lightly than I could?

_She's moving on_

It doesn't mean that she was not acting like I did that she was not grieving but the opposite. I looked at her chocolate deep brown eyes and found the sorrow lurking there. Tears started pooling in my eyes.

"I'm sorry grandma" I sobbed and watch her grandmother's eyes clouding with tears. She shushed me and hugs me close again. "It's all right dear. I understand"

We stayed like that for a long time, finding comfort in each other. She reluctantly let go of me and wipe her own tears with a gentle smile.

"That's one hell of a drama to start the day" she teased and got back to the waffles. I chuckled lightly and it felt good. Somehow finding that I'm not alone comforted me.

"I'll set the table" I told her and started to the dining room but before I could even turn right to where it is the door bell rang.

"Could you please get that" Grandma called out and I trudged towards the front door. Runo's beaming face greeted me as soon as I opened it. "Hey, it's nice to see you're up"

"Hey yourself"

"Don't be like that to your best friend"

"Yeah right, did you come here to wish me well in y trip to London?" I asked her and she frown.

"So grandma didn't told you yet?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No. I mean Granma didn't say anything about" I shrugged and look at her in question. "What is it about?"

She rolled her eyes and instead of giving an answer pointed right at her feet. My eyes followed where her finger was pointing. I frown at the sight of a red travelling bag. I raised my head and asked her silently.

She sighed and wave off her hand. "I'm going with you"

I did hear what she said but my mind suddenly went crazy. She's coming?

It's not a bad idea but well, I'm just a little bit surprised. I can't remember her ever leaving our small village. She likes it here so do I but I did go to the city to see my father.

"Really?"

She gave me a stern look and nodded. "Yeah, I've realize you can't absolutely go alone in your current state"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're obviously not yourself so better leave things to me okay?"

Before I could protest she pushed me inside and after closing the front door behind her pulled me to the dining room. I sighed mentally. I should have known that whenever Runo set her mind at something, no one could change that.

The train ride took three hours and then the bus ride two hours plus the air plane ride took four hours. It was really exhausting. If I knew it would be like this, I shouldn't have eaten because I've vomit three times already and Runo's not being much of a help since she's always dozing off. I felt sick when we finally arrive at London and the busy streets added to that. Don't even mention that I don't have a sense of direction.

"Runo…how can we arrive at father's working place? I don't know exactly where it is. I mean I did know but-"

"Stop bluffing will you. Let's just take a cab and tell the driver the address"

I sighed. She's right. Being a paranoid is not helpful. After hailing a cab, her problem is all solve except meeting the family, my father used to work. I wonder if they would even welcome us like they said on the letter. I've been hearing stories of abuse between us the poor and them the rich people of the society.

"You'll ruin your skirt if you didn't stop that" Runo scolded me gently and I stop fumbling with my skirt's hem and look at her shyly under my eyelash. Runo looks pretty calm, so much for a first timer in the city and shame on me. I shouldn't act like this. Geez, I'm not a child anymore. I'm already sixteen. Well Runo's a year younger. This really is a shame.

"Were here ma'am" the driver said and I got out of the car in a hurry. A twenty feet iron gate stood before me, hiding what inside entirely.

"Whoa, this place is huge…uhmmm can you help me with the bags?"

I turn over to her and took one of the bags and jog over quickly to the gate ignoring her question of who will pay. I look over the gate and felt too small. Clearing my throat, I search for something that could send me in. I walk over the wall where a big screen with few buttons attached to it. As soon as I saw my reflection on the screen a cool male voice spoke.

"You must be Ms. Gehabich, please come in"

To my surprise the big iron gates opened smoothly, revealing a long path adorn with pine trees and cherry blossoms.

"Please wait a little while until the car arrives"

"Err…I've come…I mean we've come to see my father's…grave" I said slowly almost reluctantly looking over the screen. I literally gasped when a face of an old man with back mustache appeared. His gray eyes held humor but his other features stayed cold.

"I understand but my masters wished to meet you"

"Ohh..All right-I"

A loud honk cut off my speech and I turn around to spot a black sleek car in the entrance of the great. Not even a minute passed by when a man dressed in a formal suit emerged wearing a chauffeur's hat. He bowed low at me then walk over to Runo taking both of the bags at the same time. I gaped at him, hard to believe he carried it like it's weightless.

"Ms. Gehabich"

I turn around and flushed at the mustache man for my behaviour.

"Go on. We'll be waiting for you in the mansion" he said, bowed and just that the screen block off

"Alice, let's go" Runo called over and I jogged towards her. The chauffeur opened the car's door with a friendly smile. "Go inside Miss Gehabich and you friend" his gaze flicked towards Runo but she didn't told him who she was.

As soon as we got in the car the engine roared to life and the car speed smoothly. "Mr. Gehabich has told me a lot about you" the chauffeur started and offered another friendly smile. His brown eyes smiling. "You know my father?" I asked stupidly. Of course he knows, he worked here with him.

"Yes, I'm Lawrence by the way"

"It's nice to meet you Lawrence, Please call me Alice and this is Runo"

He nodded curtly. "So how are you Alice?"

"Quite fine" I told him honestly.

"Good to…shit!"

The car came to a sudden halt and a horse shriek loudly. I heard Lawrence cursed again. I was about to ask him what it could be when he hurriedly got out of the car. I watched him inside the car squinting my eyes to see him clearly.

Lawrence approach a very tall guy who looks just my age or maybe a bit older with messy black hair. He was wearing a brown rider's uniform that fit his muscular body perfectly and that's when my gaze slithered to the rein he was tugging and eventually to the black horse whining slightly at his side. I watched them talk but mostly watch how he handle the horse with grace and calmness. Lawrence looks like he's sweating but still, I can't see that clearly inside. After a while, I saw Lawrence bow low. Realization dawned to me quickly. He must be one of his masters.

"I can't see, what's wrong? Did we run down a horse?" Runo asked loudly peering at the other car window.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like it"

I look back at Lawrence and the guy, and gasped. He was looking this way. My heart beat accelerated as I take in his features, tall and lean but I can't describe his face because he has a black mask on.

"Wow, that one is freaky!" Runo commented and I tap her harshly. "Stop that!"

She just giggled and stared back at the guy. I blush as I look at his direction too.

"Silly Alice, he can't see us, its tinted glass"

This time I blushed crimson. How could I forget that? I look back at the guy, he was facing Lawrence once again so his side view is the only form I could look at but who cares? It's still good to look at. I slowly watch him, oblivious that I'm pretty well memorizing his looks.

He suddenly turned his gaze back at me- I mean at the car. I felt my heart beat accelerating once more. _What's wrong with me! Stop it stupid heart._ I bowed down and mentally scolded myself for my weird behaviour. When I look up he was not there anymore. In fact he was nowhere to be found. Lawrence got back to the car with a tight smile.

"Just an accident?"

"Who was that guy you're talking to?" Runo suddenly asked and I secretly tap her in her arm. She glared at me mouthing the words "just asking!"

"It's the young master. I sort of didn't see him crossing with Shin"

"You mean the horse?" I queried and he nodded silently.

"He gave you some lecture didn't he?" Runo chirped in with a knowing smile that Lawrence returned.

"You could say that"

The rest of the ride towards the mansion was spent on silence. Runo busy texting someone and me, watching the scenery outside the car's window. It took almost half an hour until the car stopped in front of a very huge house. I mean really, it's almost five-storey and stretching from corner to corner. There were a line of maids in the entrance as well as three man which I think was the one who carried luggage and I was right, once we step out, they took the bags out of the car too.

"Ms. Gehabich" I spun around only to face the mustache man in the monitor walking towards me. He was quite intimidating because of his height and cold features but still his gray eyes looked friendly.

"Hi"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" He's gaze flicked over to Runo. "And you as well Ms. Gehabich's friend"

"Come, I'll escort both of you to the masters"

I hesitantly looked over his shoulder to the entrance of the mansion and felt nervous of meeting my father's masters.

"You need not be afraid." The mustache man said in a soothing voice and wink. I smiled at him. He's right. I don't need to be afraid….

_End of part One_

* * *

><p>Errr…this is just part one and sorry if the story is slow. These facts are needed so please just stay with me…..<p>

And hey, I know you know who's the masked man…hahaha

So why do you think he's wearing a mask?

Next chapter will be up on Saturday or Monday if I don't have assignments!

Thanks for reading everyone!

Leave reviews…. Thanks


	3. The Masked Man Part 2

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

I'm so so sorry! I got so busy this week. You know-loads and loads of assignments and group activities in school are the reasons. I'm sorry. I'll make up for it by uploading the next chapter as soon as I can. That's a real promise that I'm really really do! Promise! Please forgive me!

Here goes…..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Masked Man Part 2**

**Alice's Point of View:**

I felt my cheeks flushing as we slowly passed the bowing maids in the hall. Goodness! I felt like a pampered princess with their respect which I knew I'm not worthy of because were in the same level.

I looked at the marvellous painting on the wall and admired it. It must have cost thousands of dollars. The elegant chandeliers hang on the ceiling and the shiny floor was also asking for attention. The hall was too spacious yet the only things that adorn it were huge vases, statues and paintings.

"This way please" the mustache man said leading the way to another hall where a good twenty doors line up in each corner. "This place is huge!" Runo commented wide-eyed. I swear I heard the mustache man chuckled but when I peered at his face, it was the same cold one before. I sighed audibly that made him turn around to me.

"Any problem Miss Gehabich?" he asked politely. I shook my head vehemently and force a smile.

"Nothing at all, I was just thinking of something"

He nodded and stopped in the twelfth door. I gawked at it, even the door looks like it's carve from gold. How reach are these people?

The mustache man opened the door and held it open for us. "Please come in"

Trembling, I followed him but stopped dead in my tracks when the look of the whole room amazed me. It was simply elegant and it looked so comfortable.

"You must be Alice"

A woman's cheerie voice snapped me out of my amazement. There, standing not a foot away from me must be the most gorgeous woman I have seen with flowing black hair and a face of a goddess.

I heard her laugh and it just added to my amazement, her voice was smooth and silky like velvet.

"Come my dear, welcome to the Kazami household" her arms were stretched wide and inviting but my legs refused to move. There was something wrong with this picture. I just can't figure it yet.

"A shy girl I see…." She commented with amusement and crossed the gap between us enveloping me in a hug. Her warmth and sweet perfume envelope me.

"I'm glad to meet you" she said tilting my chin up.

"Me too Madam" I said timidly.

She chuckled. "Call me Aunt Deanna; I prefer to be called that way"

"But-"

She cut me off with a wave of her hand and smiled. "No more question asked, take a seat"

I did and told Runo to sit too. We sat there in a comfortable silence as two maids came in and pour hot chocolate in the empty cups in front of us and the other one placed delicious varieties of pastries in the center of the table.

"You must be hungry, eat and Tanner, eat here too" he said and gestured to the mustache man. Tanner politely shook his head and with a bow left the room.

"He's a shy butler" Mrs. Deanna said and I can't help chuckling at what she said.

"Tell me Alice, how are you coping?" She asked after a few minutes when we finished our food. It was a question I had expected and I'm glad I have a ready made answer in my head.

"I'm doing pretty well, I guess"

"That's good but do you still want to hear how your father" she trailed off and looked at me knowingly. My stomach knotted and with a very heavy heart nodded at her. The letter didn't tell how he died and I would be happy to know about his heroism.

I heard her took a deep breath and started telling the incident.

"My eldest daughter, Celine is getting married and she was anxious about walking in heels. She's not really good at it and she started practicing. It was a very busy day that we didn't even realize the security wavered. My daughter was busy practicing descending in the stairs when her shoes slip and she fell. I saw it, in fact everyone did. She was groaning in pain but she was alive what we didn't expect was some psycho man running down the stairs with a knife on his hand. Before he reach my daughter, your father-". Her voice broke and the story was enough. I knew what happened already and felt tears pooling in my eyes.

"He's a hero" she said and sobbed.

I wipe my tears away and tried to smile.

"I'm proud of him" I said earnestly and Runo tapped me in the shoulder.

"Yes. But sadly we suffered a lost too"

I looked at her in question and was shocked to see her beautiful face smudge with hate and rage and mostly grief. Though, I was feeling uncomfortable with that look. I ignored it, must be misdirected rage, I thought and look at her in sympathy. Her daughter just died.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" I said to her and the look in her face instantly vanished.

"I'm all right dear" She coughed twice and then rise from her seat which made us do the same.

"Please stay here, I'm just not feeling well, Tanner will show you to your father's grave, excuse me" With long strides she left the room leaving us to ourselves.

"I didn't do something wrong did I?" I asked Runo in alarm. She shook her head.

"No you didn't. Don't worry. It's just a touchy subject"

"I hope so"

* * *

><p>We waited in that room for what seem like hours until a sweaty and looking tired Tanner entered the room. He didn't speak and just ushered us out and into the same vehicle that drove us here. Unlike Tanner, Lawrence greeted us with a huge smile.<p>

"So how did it go?" he queried and I frown.

"I mean the talk with Mrs. Deanna?" he added and I forced a smile which made him frown.

"That's…good, I guess"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously and he shrugged.

"It's nothing just some rumor that Mrs. Kazami is getting too emotional these days"

"Oh, she did turn emotional when we came to talk about her daughter's death"

He nodded in understanding. "Glad she didn't turn in hysterics" he chuckled and I frown.

"Yeah….."

"So it's good luck that Mrs. Kazami didn't turn hysterical huh" Runo whispered with sarcasm.

"Yes, a very very good luck" I agreed, getting the answer why she had that murderer's look in her face. I shuddered just remembering about it.

"Were-" Lawrence was cut off by his ringing cell that he quickly answered. I watched his reaction from curiosity to shock to disapproval and then to sympathy when he put back the cell in his pocket and look at us.

"It's going o be a long ride" he said and shot me a sympathizing look before he sped up the car to a new direction. I frowned. I swear he would say were here just a minute ago. What happened to that? Who called?

I turn to look at Runo who was looking at me with the same questioning gaze. I shot her a 'we'll talk about it later look' and she nodded. I looked back at Lawrence who was muttering something under his breath and was shaking his head in disapproval.

The drive to father's grave took almost half an hour with lots of right turn and left turn. We finally got out there nearly by afternoon and I felt so tired with the silent ride.

I quickly hurried out of the car only to gape at a rose garden in front of me. This is where my father's grave is?

"Follow me this way please" Lawrence said in a stiff voice which he was using since the phone call. He led us across the rose garden and stop in a vast grassy plane. My eyes roamed around the valley until it finally landed on the headstone of my father's grave. It was the only grave there but it was not the time to think of it when every bottled up emotions inside me is threatening to burst. I walked towards it and kneeled. Runo stood beside me as I heard Lawrence muttering about leaving us to ourselves. I traced my father's name with trembling fingers, and can't help but let my tears fall. I just missed him so much it hurts. It hurts that I didn't even get to see him once last time. It hurts that I wasn't there to hold his hand until his last breath. It hurts not being able to be a daughter to him…..

Runo let me cry but she stayed there with a hand on my back, gently rubbing it

* * *

><p>"Ma'am Deanna called. She said you should spend the night over at the mansion"<p>

Lawrence said once were back on the road. I nodded meekly, tired of the whole day. We arrived almost by twilight and just like before the maids and butlers were standing in the hall, heads bowed down but I was too tired to get annoyed, amuse or even shy about it. I almost felt nothing. All I could think was to slip in the warm comfy covers of a bed. Mrs. Kazami didn't call for us and I was glad because the maids ushered as to our designated rooms for the night. I didn't spare anytime to take in the look of the whole room, all I know is it is luxurious. I dragged myself to bed and lay there and sigh as the warmth embraced me and I settled into comfort without care.

When I first open my eyes, darkness greeted me with a cold embrace until I remembered I was in the Kazami household specifically in a guest room. _A very luxurious guest room_, I thought as my eyes scanned the whole room. I spotted Runo sprawled on top of the bed in a corner, sleeping soundly. I sigh and rubbed my temple. I totally forgot about her. Selfish Alice!

I quickly jump out of bed and scurried towards my bag and took out comfortable jeans and shirt. I took a quick shower and padded down the stairs. I'm thirsty and don't want to use that bell in the table for assistance. I trust myself I could find the kitchen, well at least before a maid finds me. I was barefoot and I shuddered as the cold floor got to my skin.

It was silent and I swear any minute something will turn up in front of me in a blink until I heard a very faint sound. I stopped and strained to hear what it was. I unconsciously followed the source of the sound and stopped once again as I recognize it as something played in a piano. One of those classic songs- a sad one. I closed my eyes and let the melody got to me until I felt tears prickling my eyes. I walked towards the source of the melody as it got louder and louder until I found myself in the doorway of a dimly lighted room. There was a grand piano on the center of the room and the moonlight illuminates the darkness, casting silvery rays in the piano and to the man playing it. He has his back on me and I stayed there quietly waiting for him to finish.

I didn't know how long he played it but I almost jumped in surprise when he halted harshly and turn towards me. It was the masked guy from this morning! I felt my breath hitching on my throat and I felt intimidated under his watchful gaze. His black mask was still on but his dark eyes were gleaming.

"How long are you planning to stand there and listen?" he asked in an icy tone. I don't know what made goose bumps in my arms. If it's his voice or the sudden cold breeze that touched me.

"I'm sorry. I was just on my way to the kitchen" I said in a small voice and felt a big lump in my throat. He was silent for a minute and I was sure he wouldn't answer. Just when I was about to leave he stood up and with three long strides reach where I was standing. I almost stop breathing with our proximity but his gleaming eyes reminded me of it. I was aware of the heat his body was giving off as well as his man's perfume. It was making me heady.

"Leave…" he said almost in a whisper and for a minute my fuzzy brain couldn't process it but when he did. I felt ashamed of standing in front of this rich stranger. I quickly bowed down and muttered my apologies. I hurried away from him but before I reach a right turn which will lead me to the hall. I heard him said something...

"_We'll meet again, Alice"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Their encounter was short I know that. Sorry sorry sorry!

Leave some reviews if you wish. The next chapter will be up by Sunday or by next Saturday or any day. I just can't make another promise and regret it. I hope you love it and hey, what do you think will happen next. Stay with me! (winks)


	4. Welcome to Prison

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews. I love it!

Sorry if the update took this long…..Funny, I just discovered about the story stats yesterday and found out there's a few visitors on these page. If you're one of them, please leave some reviews, a single word like bad or good will do…please, I just want to know if you like the story or not. Thanks a lot!

Masked Man won't be up for this chapter but soon, after two more it will get interesting….that's a promise I'm not going to break…..

Please check out my other story- _Sweet Rejection_ (gals fan fiction) thanks again‼‼‼‼

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Welcome to Prison**

**Alice's point of View:**

"You're free to visit anytime you wish dear" Mrs. Deanna said and gave me a squeeze. She was radiant today and the masked of hatred looks like it's never been in her angelic face.

"Thank you Ma'am" I bowed at her and smiled.

Lawrence loaded our luggage in the car and we got in after a few more good- bye's and waves. I settled my head in the head rest of the car's seat once the mansion was out of sight. I let out a sigh as my head stopped throbbing a little. I didn't sleep well last night. An image of a masked guy with piercing eyes kept popping in my head and his cold voice kept ringing in my ears.

He said we'll meet each other again. But how? I know I won't be able to come back here anymore in fact I was sure of it that I said that to my father's grave. I peered at the window and look at the line of big trees were passing. It was all green until I caught a glimpse of a black moving shadow. I quickly sat straight and peered curiously, in the process Runo did the same with a questioning gaze.

"What is it?" She asked curiously and struggled to peer at the same window. I grunted at her heavy weight in my back. "Nothing I thought I saw something moving in the woods" I said and gently withdraw from the window. I'm sure I saw something, like a figure of a wild animal, running in a fast speed. I shuddered as an image of wild wolves appeared in my vision.

I contemplated asking Lawrence or not. Surely there's no wolves in this place right?

"It must be that wild horse I accidentally bump on our way here last time" Lawrence said as if he heard the raging question in my head. I flushed a bright red. "I thought it was a wolf"

Lawrence chuckled and shook his head. "The family owns two white tigers, what do you call those?" I shook my head not knowing anything. I wasn't a fan of wildlife. Runo shrugged her shoulders, muttering that she also didn't know what the beast was called.

"Anyway, they own two, and I think they want to own a Boa but the master wouldn't forbid them"

"The master?" I queried, the image of the masked guy popping in my head once again.

"Mrs. Deanna's husband, he's not in town, I believe he's doing some business in Europe" Lawrence explained and I nodded in understanding. Does that mean the masked guy was their son?

"How many children did Ma'am Deanna has?" I asked and Lawrence looked a little surprised of my question. "One" he answered his voice stiff like before after he received a mysterious call.

I shut my mouth, seeing he wouldn't make eye contact with me in the rear view mirror anymore. I turned to Runo who was busy fiddling with her phone. She traded her newly knitted sweater for it when we arrived in the train station. Ever since, she's so busy pressing keys in there.

"I still can't believe you traded your sweater with that" I muttered and she glanced briefly at me before resuming what she's doing. "It's much more valuable, this way we'll be connected with grandma and my Mom"

"I know that but still-"

"Its fine Alice, Mom would understand" she said with a dismissive shrug and poured all her attention to her newly found buddy. I sigh once again and look at the window only to jump back when I caught a pair of red eyes staring back at me behind the bushes which quickly vanished. I felt piercing eyes on me as downy hairs raised from my body.

I wasn't sure who was he but I know he's looking….

"You all right?" Runo asked worriedly from behind and I turned to her with wide eyes. "I saw something, something with red-"

"It's nothing" Lawrence cut in and press a button which made the car window tinted and I couldn't see anything anymore.

"Its better that way" he said and looked at me. "Don't look out"

There was something about his words, like a hidden message but I shrugged it off as I lay my head on Runo's shoulder and closed my eyes, willing the image of bloody red eyes out of my mind.

"Take care Miss Gehabich and you too Miss Misaki" Lawrence said bowing his head. I smiled at him. "thank you Lawrence"

"You're very much welcome" he said and suddenly his phone rang. "I need to go, Mrs. Deanna needs my service"

I nodded and waved at him. "They're strange, don't you think?" Runo said, her gaze fixed on Lawrence's retreating figure. I frown at her. .Why did you think so?"

"I don't know I just feel it, don't you?"

"I do but-" I cleared my throat.

"But you don't want to think anything because of their hospitality?" Runo queried in an understanding tone. I nodded meekly.

"If you feel it, there's no denying it" She heaved a long sigh and grabbed her share of the bags. "Come on, Grandma and Mom are waiting"

I quickly bent over and grabbed my bags and hurried after her. She's right. I could feel it ever since I stepped inside those gates. I shook my head, wielding those thoughts out of my mind. It's over now. I'm going home. A new beginning is ahead of me.

The ride didn't seem longer than the first or s it because I'm wallowing in knee deep thoughts that I lost track of time. I peered outside the train's window and realized its getting dimmer.

"Must be a storm" I heard a fat white lady muttered and get on with her book. I know it wasn't a storm. I smiled as I saw tiny bits of snow falling. It was not that noticeable if you didn't peer closely but it's there. After a few more minutes it started getting bigger and soon enough everyone was peering at their windows with awe. This is what I loved about winter- the snow. Sadly, father wasn't here to be with me skiing in our favourite place. This winter is my first to be alone. No not alone, I still have grandma and Runo and a lot of friends. I need to continue life and I know it's what my father wishes for me to do. I smiled as the train stopped in the old station. Runo and I hurriedly got out and right there not a few feet away were Aunt Cecile, Runo's mother and my grandma beaming at us.

"Welcome back girls" Aunt Cecile said cheerily and hugged me and Runo. Grandma did the same and we look at each other smiling. "How was it?"

Runo chuckled. "That will be a long story grandma, I'll take the liberty to tell it…once were home"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm craving for hot chocolate"

"Oh, we know that. We prepared pastries for both of you, still fresh and hot" Aunt Cecile exclaimed.

"Muffins?" Runo queried in excitement. Grandma nodded.

"Blueberry" the four of us said in unison and we both laughed at our silliness.

* * *

><p>The warmth of the house enveloped me and the smell of freshly bake blueberry muffins assaulted my nose, making my mouth water. I quickly took my coat off and hung it in the hanger. Taking my bags I told them I'll just take it in my room. I almost fly upstairs, excitement bubbling inside me to be reunited with my room. The smell of tulips greeted me as I opened the door and saw a fresh bunch of it in a table near my open window. I breathe in the smell of winter and tulips and can't help grinning. I missed it so much. I jumped in my bed and chuckled. It was so welcoming.<p>

Suddenly, I heard a knock in the door. I found Runo standing in the doorway with a huge grin plastered in her face. "Miss your bed huh"

She strode in the room and sat at the edge of the bed. "I'm glad you're getting fine"

I smiled at her. "Yes, I am too, the trip helped a lot"

She nodded solemnly as if a thought struck her. "What's wrong?"

"What did you see outside the car?" she said suddenly and I shuddered as an image of bloody red eyes immediately formed in my head. "Red eyes" I murmured, goose bumps rising in my skin.

"Red eyes?" Runo asked in disbelief then she panicked. "Oh god, it must be that white tiger that Lawrence-guy was talking about"

"But I though they have golden eyes, didn't you?"

"I don't know what if it's exotic and that time it's just waiting for the right time to grab us and eat us?" She said with bulging eyes. I rolled my eyes at her. What a good imagination. But I know it wasn't any wild animal's eye and I'm sure of it but I'm not going to tell her because she'll think I'm going nuts.

"Calm down, it didn't so were fine"

"That's right. I'm so not going in there anymore. Don't tell me you're planning to visit Uncle again?" She asked in horror.

"No, I already said my good bye so I'm not going back there" I assured her and she look at me with disbelief.

"Don't tell it like that, you don't know what's going to happen yet!" Runo scolded me.

"Don't worry, real life is not like in movies or story books, I choose for myself" I said and pulled her for a hug. She hugs me back. "I don't know about that, fate is not non-existent"

* * *

><p>"Hot chocolate coming right up!" Aunt Cecile said from the kitchen and sure enough four cups of steamy hot chocolate was served in the table. I stared at it in awe as my nose did its thing, collecting the taste, making my stomach rumble. Without no more further ado. I took a blueberry muffin and made a huge bite<p>

"Yum!" I said my mouth full of blueberry. They laugh and started eating. This was like the same peaceful, relaxing and fun afternoon snacks we have everytime and today is no different until the doorbell chimed of course.

We looked at each other. We're obviously not expecting any visitors to come. "I'll get it" I said and walked towards the front door. I turned the knob and opened the door gently. The chilly breeze of winter blew my hair back and I shuddered as it touched and lingered on my skin. I stared back at a tall skinny lady wearing a black formal dress that reach her toes and covered her shoes. Her intense blue eyes held mine for a long minute until a smile broke in her cold features.

"Hello…You must be Alice" She said in a sweet smooth tone similar to Mrs. Deanna but much mire soothing.

"Hi, I am, what could I do for you?" I asked and I marvelled as a lovely frown creased in her forehead. "Didn't you receive the letter?" She asked in disbelief. "What letter Ma'am?" it asked thinking about the last letter I received which told me about my father's death. She shook her head with disdain and muttered something in a language I couldn't understand.

"I need to speak with your grandmother, this is urgent" She said and I quickly called for grandma who came rushing to the front door.

"Please come in, lets speak in the living room" Grandma ushered me to the dining room as she led the visitor to our small yet cozy living room.

"Who was it?" Runo asked once I was seated in my chair and drinking hot chocolate.

"I don't know, a rich madam'"

"Oh…..must be someone your grandma knows" Aunt Cecile said and I silently nodded. My mind was full of question until grandma asked for me to join the in the living room. There was a pained expression on her face and a little bit of hatred. I frowned but quickly erased it and took a seat beside grandma. She quickly took my hand and squeezed it. "Dear, there's something we have to tell you" Grandma began in a trembling voice. She swallowed two times as if her throat was awfully dry.

"What is it?" I asked and waited for her reply. She held my eyes intensely.

"Your father was indebted…..and he signed an agreement that if he couldn't pay, his daughter will be…"

Grandma halted anxiously and took a deep breath. "That her daughter will be sent for the school of prince's wives"

It took me several minutes before my mind process the information and my eyes widened. No...My father didn't…

I was in shock that I didn't notice of a shock Runo and Aunt Cecile.

"Alice" grandma shook my shoulders gently. "listen, your father didn't mean too, I swear, it's just the house was just not ours that time and the schools owner proposed that deal to him"

My mouth went dry. I know it wasn't on purpose but it stings to know that you'll become a payment for your father's debt. It's unfair.

"It's unfair!" Runo exclaimed and rushed at my side.

"We know that but an agreement is an agreement" The visitor said sympathetically. I looked at her deep blue eyes and found out she was saying the truth.

"W-when will I be going" I asked, a big lump in my throat.

"Hopefully today but it can wait tomorrow" she said with a half smile. I nodded, my mind still clouded. "Alice, I'm sorry" Grandma sobbed and my heart constricted. I grasped her hands and held them tightly. "I understand Grandma, I just need some time to get it in my head" I said and hugged her tight.

"I'll be in my room" I said and nodded at the stranger. "Call me Ms. Yvette"

I looked back at Runo and hugged her. "Your right, I can't choose for my life"

* * *

><p>I looked back at the house. I don't know when I'll be able to see it again. Perhaps never if my future husband won't allow me. Last night, after a few hours, I finally understand. It's not my father's fault. It's that of that psycho who killed him. I hugged grandma and Aunt Cecile tightly. The whole town's people were there too.<p>

"Take care okay?"

"Don't forgot to eat"

"Pray always"

"Were here for you"

"We'll miss you"

That's just a few of what everyone was saying and I treasured those word in my heart. "Aunt Cecile, please take care of grandma for me" I said and the old widow nodded. "I will but promise me you'll take care of my daughter" She said, a lonely smile lighting her eyes.

I frown at her until Runo showed at her side and gave her a big squeezing hug. "I'll miss you mother" Runo said and looked at grandma. "You too grandma"

"Runo?"

"I'm going with you Alice and you're not going to say no"

"But…your freedom"

"I want to study and learn and this is it, even if it means I need to marry some random guy" she shrugged her shoulders and the people around as laugh including me but with the exception of tears pooling in my eyes. "The most important thing is where together and I'll make sure I'll find one good husband that will give me fortune!" she said and Aunt Cecile suddenly burst crying. "Don't cry mother, I promise I'll be back and Mrs Yvette said you could visit me and I could visit you"

I stared at them, maybe that's the same scene I'm in if my mother is alive. I turned to my teary- eyed grandmother. "Take care grandma" I said and she sobbed lightly. "Take care too. I love you"

"I love you too" I said as we hug each other.

The church's bell rang and it was time for us to go. "Goodbye everyone" Runo and I said and quickly got inside the car. The people wave, some teary-eyed but most pitying us. We wave to grandma and Aunt Cecile until they were out of sight until our small town was hidden by vast meadows and cornfields. I let a stray tear fall and Ms. Yvette patted my lap gently.

"Everything is going to be fine" she said and I do hope everything would…

* * *

><p>The car stopped in front of a tall building carved with flowers and leaves. Stared at it in awe and at the side-by-side garden the car was passing. It was like paradise.<p>

"Welcome to Psyche's Academy" Ms. Yvette said as the gates closed behind us and Runo and I looked back from where we came from. It was like Ms. Yvette said "Welcome to prison"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

So what do you think? Any unclear parts? Just tell me okay. Please review and check out my other story- Sweet Rejection (gals fan fiction). Thanks a lot‼‼‼‼‼


	5. Ruined Plans

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry if I took too long to update-school stuffs. Sorry for the grammatical errors and again thanks for reading. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

**Ruined Plans**

_Four years later..._

Spring was fast approaching and the big drift of snow continues to melt to a puddle of cold water. The birds were singing their usual tunes but it did not break much of the silence that the academy reflects. The morning breeze was filled of rigid tension. There was not a single movement by, and anxiousness filled the atmosphere.

A rhythmic sound of heels hitting the floor resounded in the hall followed by a continuous tap of a long thin stick. The double doors opened to the wide dining room hall revealing seven lines of girls, each line standing beside a neatly organized table. Their heads were bowed low and all of them were groomed to their best, wearing dresses and heels almost four inches high. A woman in a dull black dress with glasses covering her cold gray eyes entered the room swiftly; her perfect posture was a highlight as well as her way of walking as if gliding on air. She exuded a natural air of elegance and strictness due to her gray hair neatly arranged on top.

"Good morning" she greeted in a loud clear voice that bounce of the yellow walls.

"Good morning Ma'am" the girls said in unison, their eyes fixed on the woman in the middle of the hall.

"You" The woman pointed to a girl with curly brown hair and amber eyes in the third row of lines. The girl stepped forward, fear etched in her delicate features.

"Say your greeting again, your voice wasn't clear enough" The woman instructed and the girl flushed scarlet, yet, with trembling hands that she kept fisted on her side, she managed to say her greeting in a loud croaky voice that elicited snickers at the back. The woman shushed the commotion and sent the girl back to her line.

She tapped the stick on her hand and looked at a line to another with narrowed eyes. "Count" She ordered and pointed at the first girl in a line to start it.

"One…two…three…four…."

As the girls count, the woman's eyes narrowed at them one by one and not a single one of them look her straight in the eye. They were all scared of her. All but with the exception of two…..

The double doors opened with a loud bang and in came running in the hall were two girls in a dress. They were bantering at something and were oblivious of the interruption they've made. It was not until the woman cleared her throat that the two girls stopped dead in their tracks.

"Good morning Ms. Misaki" Her voice was edge with underlying rage as she almost spat the greeting at the blue-haired girl staring back at her with defiance.

"Good morning Ma'am Agnes" Runo greeted back with a fake smile plastered in her face.

The woman gritted her teeth in anger and turned to greet the other girl with orange hair and amber eyes shining with amusement. "What's so funny Ms. Gehabich?"

Alice shook her head and tried not to smile. "Nothing, I wasn't laughing at all" She said with an innocent facade on. Silence enveloped the hall as the woman glared at the two of them. It was as if she was weighing what punishment would be best but eventually had given up on it.

"Go to your respective lines. Why were you late?"

"Ms. Yvette asked for our help" Alice answered honestly and Runo nodded in agreement. The woman, on the other hand wasn't please to hear their answer. She shook her head and muttered a curse under her breath. After all, she did teach them that young ladies should never curse.

Alice and Runo shared a look of approval as they fall in line with the other girls who were beaming congratulatory smiles at them. They were the only ones who stood up for themselves, not letting their instructors to change them to someone perfect which made life for the past four years a little more fun-in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown P.O.V<strong>

The warm air in the basement greeted me as I descended down the stairs. I could hear angry growls and snarls and I shook my head in disbelief. I was only gone for the weekend and now that I've came back, I found out my mother sent my pet in this awful place. It almost resembles a dungeon except it's a lot cleaner than dungeons should be. As I got nearer to the big cage I could hear Jagger's frustrated growl louder. I clenched my fists and kept my temper and anger at bay.

The white tiger slowly turned its head on my direction and its growl turned to sad whimpers. My heart clenched in sympathy with the beast. He wants to be free. A lot bigger environment to roam around which is definitely not behind bars. I quickly tugged my gloves off my hand and carelessly throw it in the floor. Without fear, I pat the tiger's head and let it lick my hand in greeting.

"I'm sorry, I took so long. I didn't know that mother-"

Jagger growled and snarled ferociously. I sighed; it had already remembered the person behind its imprisonment and developed a huge disliking at her.

"I'll get you out today." I said and pet it again. Its white fur was soft and ticklish against my palm and I can't help but smile. I really need to get him out here but first I need to confront my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

It has been four years since I left home to study in this academy. Time quickly flies buy and I've grown to someone I didn't expect I could be-a strong woman with her own principles. But I owe it to Runo. Because of her I learned to stand for myself and for others. I'm not the cry baby and weak Alice anymore. I'm a fighter now and this year my fight for my freedom begins.

I carefully cross the hall to my next class- grammar lesson. I've made sure my posture was in check and the way I walk suits my instructors liking or else I'll surely received a string of harsh words from them. I swiftly entered the room and took my seat quietly. The class begun soon and I'll be lying if I said it's interesting because it's awful and very boring. I stifle a yawn and keep my eyes open. I'm sure that others is feeling the same way I do. My eyelids were getting heavier. I silently prayed to God.

_Please god, a distraction…_

Thankfully, the door suddenly open and Mrs. Agnes entered the room with a single nod towards our professor. She walked in front in delicate motion.

_Thank you…But the distraction is somewhat a fire-breathing dragon in form of a very gorgeous lady..._

"Young ladies, I'm pleased to inform you that debutante ball will be held two days from now"

She was smiling like it was good news but it really isn't. It only means my plans were ruined with the change of schedule. It should be three weeks from now! The debutante ball is every girl's nightmare! I mean it. It means we will be presented to bachelors and after that they're going to pick who they want for a wife, as if were a pair of shoes they carelessly try on. That ball means a long time imprisonment, our freedom taken away by some handsome guy who doesn't care!

The students were whispering in hushed voices. Others looked happy but many looked troubled with the arrangement including me. It was so unexpected. In the first place the date of the ball was already perfect.

"Why was it moved?" I asked in a loud clear voice and the whispering stopped as Mrs. Agnes eyed me, raising one perfectly plucked brow.

"Is there any problem with that?" the woman said in a cold voice but I stayed unratled which only added tension in the room.

"Yes there is. We have short time to prepare for doomsday" _I need to think up another plan to be free from this hell hole_

"Come again?" Mrs. Agnes asked in shock. _Oh you heard it right…_

"I mean for the ball" I said innocently matching it with a sweet smile.

"I do believe you have much time because there'll be no classes starting today" She faced the class again, her chin held high.

"All of you start to prepare" That was it and she exited the room like she didn't do anything. My mind whirled in alarm and rising questions. My plan is totally ruin! I need to think fast. I need to talk to Runo. I carelessly exited the room not caring if how I walk or my posture sucks. The hell I care!

I walked down the hall quickly, my heels were heating the floor harshly but I don't care. I need to talk to Runo fast. I stopped in front of her room and knock. The door opened in a second and I trudge in without a single thought.

"Hey…what's the rush?" Runo asked and plopped in her messy bed.

"Something bad has happened…..Oh for god's sake cleaned your room!"

"Mind your own room friend…..so what happened?" Runo asked again and lower the volume of her mini TV.

"The date of the ball has been move" I said in utter panic but she just stared at me like there's nothing wrong with it.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

I bit my lip to keep my frustrations from bursting. "Do you honestly don't know what it means? It means my plan is ruined‼‼" I almost screamed the last part but stopped myself from doing so.

"Ohhh….I didn't realized that. So what are you going to do?"

I gritted my teeth in so much frustration. "Let me rephrase that...So Runo what are we going to do?" I asked back and she shook her head.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because you made the first plan"

"I didn't! You made it! I was only agreeing!"

"Then helped me!" I screamed and lay face first in her bed with a loud thump.

"Ow...that hurts. What's a flashlight doing in here?" I asked incredulously but Runo snatched the flash light away.

"Look, it was not totally ruined. You can still stick up with that plan. We just need to adjust that's all"

I sigh and look at her with an apologetic smile. "You're right. I'm sorry"

"Hey don't get melancholy on me…Its fine. What are best friends for?"

I chuckled and pulled her to lay in the bed so were both looking up in her ceiling which was decorated with stars that shines when it's dark.

"Hey turn the lights off" I said and Runo immediately clapped her hands. The room was quickly plunged to darkness until the tiny stickers started to illuminate the ceiling. It was breath- takingly beautiful.

"Hey do you think our plan will work?" Runo asked me after some time. I turned to her even though I can't see her clearly in the dark.

"Of course. Why?"

"I just don't want to get our hopes too high. It may not work like we expected it would. We might end up engage to some random guy" She said worriedly. I sighed and circle my arms around her, hugging her tightly. She hugged me back.

"It will work. Don't worry okay? The most important thing is, were together" I said and I felt her sobbing softly.

"I missed Mom and Grandma" She said in a pained voice and my heart constricted as I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"I do too"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown P.O.V<strong>

I could hear her rising voice even with the door close. She's angry again, most of the time she was complaining and now… I ran my hands in my hair in frustration and waited patiently until the poor maid exited the room. Her face was fear stricken and I felt pity towards her. She was just doing her job. The problem is my mother….

"Mother" I called for her. She was a mess, her hair and make-up undone. She had dark bags under her eyes and she was so thin like she was deprived of food. She turned to me with an angry expression. "What do you want?" she barked the words harshly.

"We need to talk" I said simply, standing coolly which I know vexed her so much. I've never lose my cool before her and it angers her to see that I wasn't affected with her behaviour.

"If it's about your hideous pet then forget about it!"

"It is about Jagger and we need to talk about it now" I sat in a chair and faced her calmly. My mask helped in perfectly covering my emotions but even without it, I could still stay compose and imperturbable

"We don't. It's my land so it's my decision. Is there anything to talk about?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I have my share and I chose that land for Jagger. The lagoon and so as half of this land you call yours is mine" I said with a hard edge in my tone.

She laughed maniacally like it was a joke or something hilarious. "Where did you get that? Your father didn't give you much of an inheritance!"

"On the contrary he did. Do you want me to call Attorney Lee to read the father's will again?"

Her eyes narrowed in tiny slits and her tiny nose flared in anger." You bastard. You're a scum just like your mother!"

Like I said I was in much control of my emotions but now that she's saying words against the only woman in my life, the only woman who gave me love, she made the biggest mistake. In three long strides I reach her and kept my gaze levelled at hers.

"Watch your words mother, I owned half of this house too and much more than you do" I said clenching my fist and turned away to walk for the door. "I'll be transferring Jagger back to my land with or without your consent"

"You wouldn't dare!" She said and in a blink of an eye, something hard hit me in my arm. Pain sliced through me but pride managed me to keep standing upright. I turned to her with a nonchalant facade on, my eyes were icy but sending her a silent threat.

"Do it again and you'll regret you ever married my father!" With that I exited her room and heave a painful sigh.

"Oh Shun! What happened to you? Your arm is bleeding?" Nana came running to me with a worried expression in her face.

"It's nothing. My step mother just vent her anger at me" I said with a half smile. "That Deanna is no good at all. I wished your father hadn't married her! Anyway, what are you going to do about the party she's hosting for you?"

"I don't care about it one bit. I need to be somewhere else."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Now masked man is officially revealed to be Shun! Next chapter will be up by Wednesday this coming week or the next Saturday. Leave reviews if you wished to and do check my other story Sweet Rejection (Gals fanfiction)

_**Special Update:**_

I'll be posting a maid-sama fanfict by Sunday. Watch out for midnight song….


	6. Good, Bad or Worse?

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for reading! :)

Enjoy!

Leave reviews and comments if you wish to...

Any kind of review is deeply appreciated...

Partially edited :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Good, Bad or Worse?**

**Alice's P. O. V.**

"Wake up! We'll be leaving at exactly ten minutes!" Runo exclaimed hotly and pulled the duvet off of my body. I winced as the sun rays hit me straight on the face and my dream snapped back to reality. _This is going to be a bad day_. I thought as I stumbled in the shower while Runo took the liberty to prepare my clothes.

The hot shower immediately wake me up and I bit my lip as it dawned on me that we could finally get out today though we can't spend it leisurely, shopping is way more better than being stuck in this place. In eight minutes, I was dressed and already combing my hair. We didn't study for nothing. It's good enough that this Academy teach those necessary things for life and things that could be handy when you're running out of time.

"Should I tie it in a bun?" I asked Runo thinking of a hairstyle that would suit me well.

"Nah...Don't bother, Mrs. Agnes won't be there. It would just be us students." She said with a grin.

"What? Why?"

"She's fortunately sick. The others were busy preparing for the ball. They trust we can pick the rightful clothes in our own." She shrugged and stood up from my bed, dusting her neatly pleated skirt.

How lucky! This would be a good advance Christmas present then. For the first time my whole life in this Academy, I actually am looking forward to shopping. The last ones were like another world called "hells of hell". We were forced to try dresses that include tight corsets which won't let you breathe all right. The professors will constantly keep an eye on you and the most annoying thing is they pick a style for you.

"Oh, we can handle it all right. This is going to be fun." _Guess this isn't a bad day after all._

All of us were buzzing with excitement as the bus stop in the largest boutique in town. I smiled at myself as I got down and immediately tugged Runo away from the others.

"You know what to do, right?"

She nodded and smirked at me. "Of course I knew it! Let's split up so they won't have a clue what were up to."

I nodded and after a good luck hug, we parted ways in the boutique. It was a five-storey building which sells variety of clothes for both sexes. I walked my way up to the third floor and assess the dresses there. They were all beautiful so much for the accomplishment of Plan A1-pick a dull gown.

"They're all so pretty..." I muttered as I walked past their latest designs. I sighed as I walked deeper to the rack of dresses. No wonder this boutique is so famous, all the dresses has a touch of elegance on them. I wonder if they have what I want. I played with the frills of one gown and sighed. If only I could chose it. It was so lovely, I couldn't take my eyes off it but...I couldn't or the right thing to say was I shouldn't. The plan will be ruined once I pick it up.

I took my phone out and tried to ring Runo but she wasn't answering. Now what am I going to do? I'm so tempted to pick one...

I closed my eyes and recollect the plan in my head. I cannot let this happen. I need to find one dull gown and if it would take me the whole day, I will. I tore my gaze away from the dress and let it roamed to the other racks until something caught my eye. I walked closely to it and imagine my joy when I finally came to it. The answer to my prayers, my life saver!

I quickly grabbed it off the rack and examine its intricate designs. It was exotic but it didn't actually fit the theme nor will it fit me. It was full of frills and showered with ribbons. It was perfect!

"You like it Miss?" I heard one of the assisting ladies asked behind me. Her voice was laced with disdain and dislike that I couldn't help a triumphant smile from gracing my lips. I turned to her with big innocent, awesome-struck eyes. "I love it! Would you take it to the counter for me? I need to find the matching shoes." I said battling my eyelashes in the right way, she smiled and took the dress from me.

"Are you sure this is what you want. You know...there's still plenty to choose from..." She said shyly and looked mournfully at the dress I picked.

I suppressed a chuckle from escaping my lips and instead pretended to decide.

"Oh...you're right but..." I looked around the other dresses and tried hard not to appreciate them. "I'm already in love with this one." I said sadly to her and she nodded in understanding.

"It's okay Miss. Please excuse me. I need to take it to the counter. It already has matching shoes. Just give me your size and I'll bring you one."

I smiled at her apologetically and tell her my size before I wandered away from the dresses before temptation got better of me. After a while I was already out and searching for Runo in the first floor. There wasn't a sign of the others too. Guess, I finished first; I sighed and rummaged my bag for my cellular phone. I frowned, finding it wasn't there. Did I leave it inside?

I turned around in reflex to search for it but instead I bumped in something hard. My forehead ache from the impact and I winced at the pain. Worse, I lost my balance and I scream, expecting the pain once I hit the hard and cold tiled floor. Yet with my eyes closed...nothing happened.

I didn't hit the floor. Perhaps time stopped? Nonsense, that wasn't even possible. I tried to open my eyes and in my hazy sight, I couldn't make out of a black figure right in front of me.

I could hear someone speaking but I couldn't understand it. Where did I smack so hard that my brain had bounced up from its place? I closed my eyes tightly and calm my senses.

"Is she breathing?" I could hear a panicking voice and I internally grimace.

"Of course she is. " A deep baritone voice snapped and I opened my eyes upon hearing that. It was really familiar. My line of vision was still a bit blurred but with a couple of blinks, it cleared enough for me to see that the black figure in front of me was a man! Maybe I was imagining things because for the past five years I didn't even interact with guys.

My instinct kick in and I immediately pushed him but the man just grunted at my attempt and instead, his arms, which I only noticed now in my waist stood me up and brought me to my feet. I easily regained my balance and I glared at his chest. Something tells me that it will be a bad idea to look at his face. I step away from him.

"You should have look were you're going!" I accused hotly. The man grunted in annoyance. "Shouldn't you say that to yourself?"

I snorted at him and glare once more at his muscular chest-no, I mean chest.

"Eyes up lady. I believe you're one of Psyche academy's students. They should have taught you manners."

I blushed furiously and against my instinct I glance up at his-arrogant devilishly handsome face. I gape at him. Is he mortal?

"Lost you're tongue?"

My awe-struck state quickly vanished in thin air and I glared at him. "You're an arrogant jerk and for your information, I'm not a student of Psyche's academy!" I shot back at him, fuming with rage.

"Liar. It's bad enough that you didn't look in the eye of whoever you talk to but lying is worst. I think I should call your administration for those two offenses."

I gritted my teeth and pushed him by the chest but he didn't move an inch and I don't really care. The guy towered over me. Of course he's strong and big!

"You wouldn't dare!"

"See, you just admitted that you're lying, madam." The panicking voice from before commented and I shot him a glare that made him cringe and look away. He was just a little blonde guy with blue eyes. "Look, I don't have any time to waste with you." I spat with deadly venom and look for my shopping bag.

"This is such a trash." I heard the arrogant jerk mumbling and I turned to him with furrowed brows. My eyes widened as he held up the gown I bought. I gasp and snatched it away from him.

"You jerk!"

"You called me that two times by now. Watch your mouth. I keep tracks of offenses." He warned and pulled the gown away from my reach.

"Give it back!"

"I won't. A psyche student won't ever choose a gown like this. You must be one of those hard-headed brats they have." He muttered and step away from me.

"You give that back mister!" I said and tugged away the gown until we got in a tugging contest. I was so focused on it that I didn't realize I was tugging so viciously that the seams and stitches parted.

I gasped loudly and the jerk quickly let go of his hold.

"No! Not my dress!"

"It's not even a dress I think." The panicky voice butted in, unconcerned of what his master had done. I turned to the jerk and glared at him enough to burn him alive.

"Relax, will you?" he said in a cold voice and I trembled with rage. I felt hot tears pricking my eyes and it was too late to stop it. Tears streamed down my face and I bit my lip to keep from sobbing. His obsidian black eyes widened and I saw alert quickly flashed in them before I look away and started shoving the torn dress in the shopping bag. I stood up with much dignity and started walking away.

"Miss... You forgot your cell phone."

I hesitantly looked back and saw the lady assisting me before with my phone in hand. I took a deep breath and averted my eyes at the jerk that was still standing and staring at the same spot I was in.

"Thank you." I smiled at the lady.

"Oh and another thing. You're Gehabich right? You need to fill up your address here so we could deliver the shoes."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Just a minute." I quickly signed the form and took my phone from her.

"See you again, Miss Gehabich." She waved at me and walked back to the store.

I didn't really mean to, but my eyes searched the arrogant jerk and I froze. He was looking straight at me with an unreadable expression that sent a shiver down my spine. His dark eyes were sparkling dangerously...like the eyes of the masked guy five years ago. I shook my head. No, he can't be him. He had a mask on and the jerk doesn't seem like someone as hideous as to put a mask on. That's right. That is just ridiculous. With a convincing shake, I turned around and head for elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's P.O.V.<strong>

I watched as she disappeared in the elevator and turn to my right hand, Marucho.

"Cancel the flight to San Sebastian. "

"What? But why?"

"We don't need to go there. She's here" I said and started towards the men's suit store.

"What do you mean?" He asked with innocence.

I sighed and stop in my tracks, running my hands through my hair. "The girl from before is her."

"What?" he exclaimed in surprise. "She's that Alice?"

"Yeah"

"Feisty eh?" he commented and I couldn't repressed a grin from broking in my face.

"Kind of"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P. O. V.<strong>

I keep silent on the way home and ignored Runo's worried stare at me. My mind was in chaos. Who was that arrogant jerk? And more importantly why am I thinking of him?

"Is he handsome?"

I almost jumped on my seat when Runo asked and I glared at her for surprising me until I realized I said all my thoughts aloud for her to hear. She was grinning from ear to ear and I blushed at her questioning gaze.

"It's nothing" I lied and sat back, staring outside the window and praying she wouldn't push it but sadly she did.

"Come on! Who's the guy?" She asked and gave me a cheeky smile.

"It's nothing." I lied again.

"You better tell me!" She warned and tugged me to face her. " Spill."

"I met a handsome guy in the boutique that I bump into and he was so hot?" I said that in a rush and she raised a brow at me.

"Repeat that Alice"

" "I met a handsome guy in the boutique that I bump into and he was so hot?"

She suddenly grinned and squeezed me in a tight hug.

"I'm happy you've finally taken interest in the male specie. Was he a hunk?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I don't want to talk about him!" I whined

"Oh you only want to think of him then?"

I flushed. "Of course not. I was only thinking of him because he was so arrogant!"

"Ah, so you like the arrogant, jerk type?" she queried and I groan at her in annoyance.

"I don't like him!"

The other girls turned their heads at me with a sympathizing smiles like I was head over heels with a guy and they know how hard it was!

I averted my eyes at them and sunk in my seat.

"You're going to pay for this Runo!"

This is the worse day ever. My dress is ruined, I cried in front of a stranger and I can't get him out of my head!

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Next update is still undecided. Thanks for reading!


End file.
